<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What he needs by fawn_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152578">What he needs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawn_writes/pseuds/fawn_writes'>fawn_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Androids, Body Worship, Hal has a body, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Past Jake English/Dirk Strider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawn_writes/pseuds/fawn_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There must be a first time for everything, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Jake English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What he needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stop, wait,” Jake exhales and the whole show comes to a pause the very second after. A surgical accuracy, almost like one of the pair isn’t exactly human.</p>
<p>He isn’t indeed. Cold unblinking stare of Hal’s red eyes is not covered by the glasses already, as those are resting peacefully in Jake’s polo front pocket. The feeling is unusual, both eyes and glasses, but Jake just adds it to the pile of the others in the far corner of his mind. New experiences. New horizons, where no man’s feet… where no man… where…</p>
<p>Fuck. Goddamn quoting. Mind melds just as rubber in a particularly hot day.</p>
<p>And he’s still staring, silently for he’s been asked not to talk today because Dirk’s and his voices are too similar sometimes. Waiting for the go-ahead call. Which will surely happen. It will.</p>
<p>“Um,” clearing his throat, Jake English shakes his head a little. His nose softly brushes the barely warm cheek of the robot body. By accident or not exactly. “Its fine. False alarm. Im just not an aficionado when it comes to kisses if you know what i mean?”</p>
<p>They’ve just kissed. It was fine. Good. Surprisingly okay, to be honest? A bit like kissing a refrigerator, but it’s not like Jake has ever tried that before, duh, and a lot better than practicing with a hand in his early youth, which was warm and human but still passive and unmoving. Different from kissing Dirk, though they must certainly share the same lips. So yeah. Nothing special and nothing to worry about. There must be a first time for everything, right?</p>
<p>They’ve just touched each other for the first time. Hal’s hand cupping the back of Jake’s neck, Jake’s hands on Hal’s hips. Definitely not a friendly gesture, though it contained a whole lot of other feelings. Still contains, ‘cause it still lingers on the tips of his fingers tracing barely visible seams of perfectly polished plates covering intricate schemes and wires. A machine so well-crafted Jake almost feels ashamed of what he’s about to do. But gladly his gut tells otherwise, both figuratively and literally with a tugging under his belly and goosebumps right where a cold hand is already a bit under his t-shirt collar.</p>
<p>A very familiar combination of feelings, isn’t it, and even not very unfamiliar when it comes to robots. Strange times were those. However, they were accidental back then and now… Jake is sure.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Oh golly gosh here we go now.”</p>
<p>The words muttered under his breath become a conscious saving mantra when Jake takes off his own glasses nervously and lets himself dive into pressing his own lips into that spot between Hal’s neck and his collarbone. Collarplate? Collarsomething, fuck it, he won’t feel it anyway as it’s just for his visual enjoyment and for Jake to try and cover his face to feel himself more… free. And to finally continue the deed. It’s quite hard for Jake to just let his thoughts slip away, but he manages and his hands are no longer still as if they’ve been waiting for some sort of signal too. Covering the smooth stomach, as slightly wet palms won’t just move deliberately, going up at his back and then down by the line of where his spine is supposed to be to a slight curve of robotic ass. Still decent while being almost flat and not so squeezable. Still does magic things to Jake’s mind, which goes completely blank the very moment after Jake himself shifts a bit to the side and carefully rocks his hips into Hal’s thigh. Luckily, his lips are pressed tight enough so only a small hum comes through. Not enough to be a moan but definitely a sound of pleasure.</p>
<p>Naturally, being a robot there’s no way for Hal not to hear that. So he does. And he hums back. Almost mockingly so, and Jake both hears that and feels the vibrations from a hidden dynamic, and it’s already almost too much. He’s not new to sexual things, but he’s either going to burst or suffocate. Right now.</p>
<p>“Uh just please maybe hold me, ohh thats right.” He has barely done anything and his heart is already throbbing in his throat. Way to bring a guy to a shame. Like he’s an amateur again, and he does feel so as robotic hands are moving against his body as a response to his plea. Cold touch to just under his ribs makes Jake shudder a bit, but it’s good nevertheless, and though it’s still Hal who unzips his shorts and tugs them down, his own hand makes the first move to wrap around his already hard cock. And <strong>that</strong> is fucking unsurprisingly amazing. “Shit. Yess hal.”</p>
<p>The name is something between hissing, which also coincidentally happens, simple exhale and the actual name, but that’s a piece of cake for an android who knows he’s been called. And it’s not a surprise either, but it’s also definitely pleasurable that one hand on the dick becomes two hands, two different hands, one of which starts by just examining movements of the other one, calculating its pace, storing some little tips of how to do here and there in the memory bank, and then goes on its own. Human can’t possibly keep up in that precision. Jake can’t keep up.</p>
<p>So he does not. He just brushes Hal’s fingers with his own once again slowing down at the seams, bucks his hips and grits his teeth in such a way that when he lifts his head accidentally they meet the earpiece with a sharp ‘tock’. It’s not even awkward at the point.</p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p>Hal’s voice is unexpected. It’s also very quiet and low so it sounds very different from Dirk, and Jake would be so grateful for this thoughtfulness any other time, but now he’s all feelings and reflexes and it takes so little from him to just turn his head and obey, tightening his grip on the body and pressing into it fully. And then his eyes squeeze shut, and his head lulls back, and the friction becomes the very thing he didn’t even know he needed, and the red dots before his eyes are just like Hal’s eyes, and there’s so much else, and, and, and.</p>
<p>And second time’s the charm. Jake’s legs are still a little wobbly, but it doesn’t matter, ‘cause the bed offers a pretty decent support. He doesn’t talk anymore, because you usually have to think what you’re gonna say first, and he’s not even capable of generating thoughts as everything is far too distracting at this point. It’s just raw feelings, intertwining bodies and the ultimate lack of clothing, obviously. Hal’s hands are everywhere, and his mouth now too, and Hal still doesn’t talk either, so it must be Jake’s imagination that he still hears that beautiful hum sometimes just barely catching it in the corner of his ear when his own hands caress the artificial body in all the fine places. Hal still probably doesn’t really feel a thing too. And Jake doesn’t care anymore treating him first like an equal and second, when his mindmelding arousal’s gone anew – like a unique art piece worth worshipping. Alien sensation under his palms does not completely go away, not then, not even when they finish and Jake’s left alone with his memories as well as with the pair of dorky anime glasses, but. That’s good. Jake’s pretty happy with that.</p>
<p>Maybe it is exactly what he needs after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first smut written in English, haha, congratulations, me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>